How to Woo an Intelligent Girl
by hhfanx2
Summary: JL. Oneshot. No flowers. No candy. No poems. No showing off. No sweet talking. James certainly didn't think he'd finally win Lily over this way.


How to Woo an Intelligent Girl

Disclaimer: Characters and events you may recognize from the Harry Potter books are not mine. They were created by the brilliant and talented Ms. J.K. Rowling. And humour me, but I would like to think that the general plot of this story is mine. I think it is…

__

J/L. I don't know, but the more I think about it, the more I love the James/Lily ship. Aren't they the_ most romantic couple ever (despite the fact that we still know very little about them)? There must be something about the unknown that so intrigues me. Anyway, this is my second J/L fic. It really tested me, because I had always wanted to incorporate the canon love-hate aspect of their relationship into a fic, but I could never really figure out how to write true, hardcore love-hate very believably. So I didn't. Here's my [second pathetic] attempt at a J/L fic. Try to enjoy. Thanks. (P.S. It's been a while since I've read OotP, so some of this might be a tad inaccurate. My apologies in advance)_

…

James flew around on his broom. Freely, aimlessly, listlessly. He was still mulling over yesterday's Charms exam. It had been by far the most challenging exam he'd ever written. He had steadily worked his way through the first two sections, and they had been quite straightforward, but that 10-mark question at the end…Yikes. James was sure his answer would only get five marks at most - six if Professor Flitwick was in a generous mood. But one thing James was certain about was the fact that Lily had not only answered that question perfectly, but would ace the exam, too. After all, Charms to Lily was like Transfiguration to himself.

He gripped his broom tightly when the realization hit him. It always came back to Lily. No matter what he was thinking about, he always managed to subconsciously find the six degrees of separation that led to Lily.

Lily.

Lily, Lily, Lily.

Sighing heavily, James slowed down his broom. In fifth year, she had called him a bullying toerag, among other names. It might've been accurate at the time, James admitted, but certainly not now. To his credit, he was most definitely now a changed man. He left Sniv - er, Snape alone - but only if Snape didn't intentionally initiate a fight with him. He no longer hexed younger students in the halls - he tutored them and helped them hone their flying skills (or overcome their fear of heights, if they were female). He had stopped playing with that Snitch - in fact, he had returned it. He also stopped running his hand through his unkempt, disobedient hair - it had been quite the habit to break, but he had succeeded. All in all, James had stopped doing all the things that he believed had led Lily to come to the conclusion that he was an obnoxious, conceited prat, and started doing things that he hoped would move him on to her good list.

Yes, James Potter had changed his ways, improved himself, become a nicer and better person. Sure, it had all solely been an attempt to win Lily's approval and affection, but it had been sustained for so long that James had now grown accustomed to his new self. It wasn't weird anymore.

Honestly. He liked it. He really did.

One thing that dwelled in his mind and refused to go away, though, was the question of whether Lily even knew that he had undergone this character transformation for her. Because if she _was_ aware of it, she did an excellent job of showing no signs of acknowledgement. After all, he'd tried being nice to her, saying hello, holding doors open for her, cutting down on - though not completely stopping in - asking her out…

But it was ultimately to avail. No matter how many white lilies he enchanted for her, how many chairs he pulled out for her, how many compliments he had sent her way, how many friendly conversations he had tried to start with her - no matter what he did - Lily treated him the same way she'd been doing so ever since as far back as James could remember. She'd barely bat an eyelash; she'd stare him down with that cool, unwavering gaze to show her displeasure; she'd say only enough to get her message across to him: leave me alone because I don't fancy you. 

She wanted him to leave her alone.

Did she really not fancy him? At all?

Wasn't she touched by his efforts? Just the least bit appreciative?

She was aware of the fact that he was being serious now, that he had changed for her, right?

Right?

James dismounted his broom by the Quidditch pitch, shaking his head. Lily was so unlike any other girl; she was an intellectual. And James loved that about her. But it made her unattainable. 

Now it was obvious why he was always so bewildered.

…

Lily sat against her favourite tree, her book propped up in her lap. She was still very pleased about that Charms exam. She had been hoping it would go well, but not _that_ well. Regardless, she wasn't complaining. 

Yawning, Lily closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. A gust of wind suddenly blew at her, sending strawberry strands across her face, and messing up the neat side part in her hair. Groaning in annoyance, Lily opened her eyes and began to fix her windswept hair. Now she looked like Potter, whose hair always looked windswept, but only because he ran a hand through it to try to look cool, not because he'd just come off his broom. 

As she fastened her hair into a neat braid, Lily reluctantly let her thoughts remain on Potter. She sighed and set her book aside. She wasn't self-centred, but she liked to think that she was intelligent, that she wasn't a sappy romantic fool like the other girls were. That meant, naturally, that she wouldn't let herself fall for the sweet-talking, the gifts, and all that junk from anyone…especially James Potter.

But of course she had noticed his change in behaviour, for it had been quite dramatic. She would have had to be blind or stupid to legitimately fail to notice it. And Lily had to admit to herself that initially, she had been impressed. She had even started to allow herself to be attracted to him. But as time passed, Lily began to second-guess her judgement. Maybe he was simply putting on the nice, helpful, sensitive guy act to get her under his spell, before he reverted to his old ways. After all, it _did_ seem too good to be true, that Potter would suddenly stop being a bigheaded show-off.

Besides, how was she to know whether he was a thrill-of-the-chase kind of guy or not? Lily would not risk putting her heart on the line only to end up being dumped - or worse, cheated on.

Also, Lily further rationalized, his interest in her seemed so one-dimensional, so superficial. His compliments were always about her looks, her hair, or clothes. If she didn't look "absolutely smashing" then she was "simply stunning". Well, he did occasionally compliment her academic results, when she provided him the chance (she had to give Potter credit, for he was quite an exceptional student, and thus she didn't often share her results with him lest he beat her by a mark or two). But regardless, he always struck up conversations about pointless subjects, such as her plans for the weekend, or whether she'd started her Potions essay. Lily had simply never gotten the impression from him that he wanted - truly wanted - to find out about her real, inner identity. So what kind of boyfriend would he make?

She nodded firmly to herself. Being a handsome boyfriend - Lily _was_ a teenage female, and estrogen told her loud and clear that Potter was indeed very handsome - could never compensate for being a boyfriend that didn't give a hoot about truly understanding her.

And if Lily ever wanted a boyfriend, she most definitely wanted a boyfriend who gave a resounding hoot about getting to know the real her. 

James Potter, Lily thought, seemed to give a hoot, but certainly not a genuine hoot.

…

After getting off his broom, James had started walking, though he had no destination in mind. He had let his mind wander, but the only conclusion it could come up with was this: Lily still didn't seem to fancy him one bit, so it was apparent that he must've been taking the wrong approach to wooing her. 

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!!" James felt like screaming at his mind in sheer frustration. He was quite aware of the fact that he had virtually no experience in dealing with girls. Lily was the first girl for whom he truly harboured such intense feelings, and deep down, he knew that she'd be the last. 

But that knowledge didn't help him with getting her to fancy him. In fact, he didn't have a single clue as to what would. And it was beginning to seriously get to him.

He had tried everything already, hadn't he? What was there left to do? Did Lily want him to stand outside her window in the pouring rain and serenade her? Did she want him to jump into the lake and battle the Giant Squid? Did she want him to rearrange the stars in the sky to spell out his love for her? He'd do it all, if it were what she wanted of him. He'd do it in a heartbeat. But James knew he couldn't very well march up to Lily and ask her, "What can I do to make you love me?"

She'd probably just say, "Leave me alone, because I don't fancy you."

Before James could be frustrated, he found himself wincing, for he had stubbed his toe on a rock that he obviously hadn't seen. In fact, he now found himself by the lake, a few metres away from a group of trees - one of which was Lily's favourite tree.

Wondering if Lily was nearby, James started walking again, keeping his eyes open for a glimpse of his beloved redhead. And sure enough, there she was, under her tree, seemingly lost in thought.

James silently made his way over to Lily, until he was about two feet away from her book, which lay on the grass beside her. 

She still didn't seem to know he was standing there, so James cautiously said, "Lily? May I, er, may I sit down?"

As though she had been awaken from a trance, Lily whipped her head up. "Oh. Um, alright," she said glumly, when she realized it was Potter. He had probably come to try to entertain another one of those pointless conversations with her. 

Frankly, James was taken aback when Lily allowed him to join her, for he had braced himself for her telling him to bugger off. But he gathered himself and soon was sitting cross-legged on the grass beside her.

Silence ensued.

Lily was waiting for him to ask her what she was reading, even though he was sitting right beside her book and _Advanced Charms VOLUME TWO_ was clearly embossed on the cover for all to see. Then, after her curt response and rolling of the eyes, he'd probably comment on how there was not a cloud to be seen today. Frowning, Lily found herself wishing that things were different, that Potter were different, then possibly they could have a chance together. If only he cared more about what was deep inside her, than what was on the surface…

James simply sat there, listening to the breeze. It was quite clear by now that Lily wasn't going to start a conversation with him. So he tried to think of something to say - but not something along the lines of what he normally said to her. No, he wasn't going to take that approach anymore, because it didn't work. Racking his brain, James turned to look at Lily. Studying her pretty face, he noticed her eyebrows were furrowed, and her mouth in a slight frown. Perhaps she was sad and needed an outlet for her feelings? James didn't know, but he was willing to listen to whatever she was willing to tell him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, seriously.

She could hardly believe her ears. James Potter was asking her what she was thinking about? James Potter cared enough to try to find out what was going on in her mind? James Potter was willing to listen to whatever she had to say? Lily didn't believe it - he _had_ to be pulling her leg. But…he sounded sincere. Braving a look at him, Lily saw the truth in his brown eyes. But she needed his reassurance. "Y-you want to know?" she said hoarsely, her voice suddenly deserting her. 

His eyes never leaving hers, James nodded nervously. It took his mind a moment to register just how overwhelmed she looked. She probably needed an explanation from him. "I just thought that, well, you looked like something was bothering you. And maybe you needed, er, wanted someone to just listen, and um, well, I wouldn't mind listening. I mean, if you, er, if you don't mind having to talk to me, Lily, because I care about you a lot, and, uh, I would listen forever if you, um, if you let me," he said truthfully, his heart beating a mile a minute.

The next few seconds were all a blur, but James suddenly felt Lily throw her arms around him in a hug. Hugging her back, James pulled his head back to look at her. Before he could ask her what the embrace was for, Lily interjected. 

"Thank you James," she whispered, finally addressing him by his first name.

Beaming because Lily had finally called him James, but puzzled by what she was thanking him for, he asked, "For what?"

"For deflating your big head for me. For putting up with my behaviour towards you. But most importantly, for asking me what I was thinking about," she said as she pulled him closer and closed her eyes. "It's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me."

So the key to winning Lily's heart was that simple? James smiled. It was certainly quite unheard of. But then again, he thought as he gently touched her cheek, Lily Evans was quite the girl. And that's what James loved about her.

Not to mention, he definitely loved the way she was softly yet sweetly kissing him.


End file.
